kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Image transparenting That looks totally fine. 04:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Hiya FinalRest, have u seen this? Hiya FR.. long timish?... have u seen the above?... also please comment!!!! Yep.. and tomorrow get ready for your sudden death round with DE!!!!!!!!.. and BTW i got the demo for Type-0, i haven't played it though.... Re:Sig Oh, Hello There. can you... can you come to the chat today! --Mltagt 09:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Da Quiz section I'll give you the result tomorrow....and i gave similar Q's to DE as well... Is it just me or do we have more contestants for PA?....also get ready for the contestants poster in 2 days, also i saw DH3's post and do u think we should have a world gallery???.... Yep more contestants.. even when the PA is inactive we get more contestants!! hehe....also comment on the Music Parodies.. if u have the time(that or finished in ur photoshop cave).. anyways....Sudden Death Round.. OOOooOOooooHHH what will happen? Well u and DE will get the result of the Sudden Death Round 2 tomorrow just be weary that it may be the Final Sudden Death Round... U do know that the Final Sudden Death Round is voting right?... Hello FR are u here? Gaa i know but please read the QAA on the part on voting I make the new section.. but it will be random, i'm just waiting on DE whether he is online or not... Ok but be back by like 2 hours otherwise you'll miss out(around that) as for keyblade yep yep yep...ok how about a keyblade witha mash up of No Name, Two Become one and Winners Proof?... SOmebodies got the B-roll yes that b-roll because someone just broke that tie!!!! FR VOTE FOR YOURSELF NOW!!! Why isn't anyone handing in their quizzes, are they busy or is it hard? FinalRest?... I need help with the Trophies move FR PLZ!! Ahh ok, as for the trophies right now the fate of the trophies are dealt with DE and Soxra whether they should be deleted or not..errrrr....if they are deleted i need help getting imageshack images onto the wiki(only if they get the go ahead to delete them), otherwise the PA may actually become officialized to the Keyhole Yah!!!, also u know u can have one hint!!! Just make 2 on each side??? Hint:Zero as in the gear or Zero as in the d g? pick FULL MARKS 10/10 NICE!! Looks gud, do the honors and put it up!!!, also any chance you can help me to make PA look more professional like Lanes Between plz!!! Ok....but when i first saw the Queen of Hearts TB i thought u were angry at me!!!, anyways template troubles, whenever i show the contents of the Navi, all the content is skewed to the right can u fix it?.. or is it just how it is?.... True true and true, i'll talk to Soxra about it, hmm weird i know about 5/7 staff members wiki personally....guess i know people in high places huh?..hehe Approved! One thing heard of Code Geass? I saw this?.. should it be in the Keyhole? http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/11/10/aya_brea_kh_avatar/ or the picture of it anyways? Hiya FinalRest, i need ur assistance on ur punctational and grammar, can u go over the PA main page and go over the grammar stuff(more professional?) Ok, and add the finals poster on the 23rd!!!, and i'll get on it!!(Archive Ohh and i have a Lab/Summit now check it!!!!, u can do PA drafts here etc... if needed but just speak to me first before editing there :) Wow...that keyblade is..wow! Hmmm how about another one before the Finale round of QAA?...how about a fusion of Gullwings and Guardian Soul(Both FFX keyblades hehe) Hmm ok. it looks gud like Lanes Between, for the scoreboard can u just make u, DS and DE come to the top since you are Co-Riddlers, also can u get started on that broken link cos i got no idea how to do it... Make a hints section and see what happens as for the No TB, i would like to have TB's for the time being..... and for merging QAA Navi and PA Navi, No, only because QAA is done once a year there will be no point to merge them, however some of the PA subpages may need to merge(i just don't remember which ones XD) For u me friend Hehe..i'll keep an eye out for it ;), but u deserve it cos u help me and the wiki so much!!! Looks pretty gud, and yeah i'll try and get through it(attack list), that or..well...i could do categorizing.. Hey FR, i just watched the first episode of Lucky Star and it is funny!!!!!! like really funny!!! Finals start at 12.00 am 23rd. Hey it's not my fault that all the quizzes were handed in 2 days, and go all out with the trophies!!!! Holla that FR!!!, i can't wait either.. *LA weeps*, ohh god promised i wouldn't cry *weeps*, no not now, once it's done..(U get my gist XD) Yep, i'll hold it in when the time comes.......... *LA weeps in the corner, saying MAKA!!!!!!!!! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!* Sorry about that.... *LA zips mouth and eyes* then starts watching Lucky Star.. Approved by LA(NO FLAWS!!!), so only 2nd place to go then then!~!!!, Also if you haven't noticed i've watched a lot of Lucky Star within 2 days..... Uhhh scratch that part, if that's the design then 3rd place would also needs to be redesigned as well...errrr...ohh and when u finished the trophies just upload the new versions of each trophy so there won't be much of chaos when ordering the revamped trophies Umm FR u uploaded 2nd with 3rd and 3rd with 2nd........errrr... Done! Ola FR WOOO on approval but due to that i got one more thing for u to do...make a PA Staff Member and Owner icon(Like the Keyhole's Staff icons) i'm sorry I'm sorry i'll get to those right away.....Sorry I tried to change Templates but it kept showing up with template loop occur thingy, is it linked to DS's Template, also i'm starting to see which ones to nominate the redirect... Success, i made the Staff Member icon(similar to KH Staff member thingy), it's No your substitute Owner right?, also i gave the black and white one to DE and DS, i got the blue and black one as well so don't delete them Umm ur missing another trophy(1st) !!! Only one Hint:A person incasing another's will for a fight to the (TRANSMISSION CUT)... New Project It's not really a matter if teaching you how... I just mess with the lines that I made until it fits lol yes I am that sofisticated ;D lol 11:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) World Galleries 04:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Hey FR. I was just wondering, since there are a lot of Unused Images of worlds, should we create galleries for worlds as well?}} Re:Music Kay My new Book Of Spells thing Templates! 04:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC)}} 06:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC)}} Japanese knowlodge? Hahahaha, Yes, master Xehanort battle are asye... would have been harder if the arena was smaller, though, and Terra-Xehanort is already hard enough the first time you face him. But those are great, go on publishing them! Only he also says "Thunder!" i nthe first battle, if you prolong it long enough... I.E=I heard it during my Critical run Lv 1 =_=--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I seriously leave that for you to decided. Such a thing might take some time, thoughh.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) OHMYGOD Bit of a problem Just like Paul Revere 00:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC)}} Image Cleanup Re:Categorising Thanx! In fact i'm just doing my job of editor, help out with anything that i can do^^ So, let's continue our job here, Ma'am! 00:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you! }} Promoshun 05:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 18:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 23:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 16:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC)}} Sorry Ok so if i embedded the video from like YouTube is that still not allowed? Sorry if im being a bother. Im kinda new at this. Roxas029 09:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok i will. And how exactly do i use that format? It kinda confuses me. Roxas029 10:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh whoops never mind. I figured it out. Thanks for all your help. :) howdy